Sheryl
Sheryl Vicenzo O'Sullivan (born December 30, 1994), is an American singer-songwriter, actress, dancer and businesswoman. Known as "Goddess of Pop". Begin her career as actres, she appearing in commercials and in plays television series and films, such as 10-8: Officers on Dufy (2004), Boston Legal, Amazing Grace (2006), Pineapple Express (2008), and Kyle XY (2009). After signed a recording contract with Atlantic Records, she release her debut studio album Sheryl O'Sullivan (2011), which spread the hist singles "Foolish Heart", and "Hush". To date, the album sold olver 10 million worlwide. Her following albums, A Pocketful of Love (2012), Let Yourself ''(2013), ''On the Loose (2015), became best-selling album of all time, have sold more than 20 million worldwide. She won Record of the Year, for three times, Album of the Year, and Best Pop Album for two times, also won Best Song Written for Visual Media and''' Best Electronic/Dance Album. O'Sullivan reached a total of eight U.S Billboard Hot 100 number ones: "Soldier Boy", "Pocketful of Love", "Get Out Of My Mind", "Powerless", "All My Love", "Overflow", "Fallin'", and "Get On My Feet". Her concert film released in 2014, became the second highest-grossing concert movie in the history. In 2015, star as Alex in the spy comedy film Totally Spies!. Recognized as fatest best-selling recording female artist of all time, having sold an estimated 230 million. Her achievements include several Guinness World Records, 15 Billboard Music Awards, 16 Grammy Awards and a Golden Globe Awards, also received awards from the Songwriters Hall of Fame, and a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. O'Sullivan was youngest person to appeared in Time''s 100 most influential people in the world, and top-earning women in music, and was named ''Billboard's Woman of the Year in 2014 and 2017. Enjoys a highly successful business career, she realese own fashion line, which became top selling celebrity clothing empire and own record label, also she is known for her philanthropic work with own foundation, and other entanglements with several humanitarian causes. Personal life Sheryl Vicenzo O'Sullivan was born in Santa Monica, California on December 30, 1992, the only daughter of the Spanish former english teacher Spanish–Italian ancestry. Elizabeth Maria "Eliza" Vicenzo (born. September 30, 1975– death. August 18, 2017), and native of Santa Monica Dean O'Sullivan (born February 23, 1974), a former American mechanical engineer. She's Vince O'Sullivan's niece, a retired male racewalker from the United States. During her childhood, she started going to singing class, classical ballet, piano and guitar, and at the age of seven she began going to acting classes, where he came to present several theatre plays. In mid-2004, O'Sullivan parentes separated, O'Sullivan and her mother moved to Los Angeles, California, while her father moved to, Lisbon, Portugal. After many years trying to get back together, they remarried in 2009. In an interview in 2013, O'Sullivan said who preferred her parents separate than they did together, because their fights made her very unhappy. Despite remarriage, their relationship remained the same. They remain together until Eliza to die on the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center in August 18, 2017, due suffering a stroke. Despite media pressure, O'Sullivan says she prefers not to talk about his mother's death publicly. In honor of her mother, she made a Celine Dion's "Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)" cover and posted on its YouTube channel, and received 15 million views in less than 24 hours, also made the tattoo of the letter E, in his ear, also has other tattoo; "Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander and my faith will be made stronger" on his back, what is an excerpt from the "Hillsong United's Oceans (Where Feet May Fail) song. '''Attempted murder At the end of January 2015, O'Sullivan spent his vacation with his family in her hometown city, Santa Monica, California. On account of being a small and safe town, she was only accompanied by three security guards. During her overst, she was staying at her father's house, who was a little away from the city. On account of the House not being used much, she did not have a very safe safety circuit. An obsessed fan, 27-year-old Patrick Hanson, had planned to break into the house two days earlier. At 5:40 p.m, he approached O'Sullivan's security guard, Marco Martinez, who was standing outside the house with a gun he made him come into the house. A second security guard, who had seen what was happening through the security cameras, tipped off the police and tried to warn O'Sullivan, but she was near the pool, a few feet from Hanson. On seeing O'Sullivan, Hanson began cursing her and saying several meaningless sentences of offences. He soon pointed the gun towards her chest, and said if she didn't kneel he would shoot. His family at the time, was inside the house with the other O'Sullivan's security guard, Joseph Paul, who tried to negotiate with Hanson. When Hanson realize the presence of the police. He made two shots, one of them hit the arm of Martinez. After negotiating for 2 hours, at 7:42 p.m he decided to turn himself in to police. The news about the attack began to spread, becoming an international news in few minutes. The trial of Hanson, took place on December 10, 2015, more than 230 paparazzi and several TV channels followed the trial from outside. Hanson was sentenced to jail time of 15 years imprisonment in the scheme closed. On occasion, he was granted the right to appeal in liberty. Relationships O'Sullivan's relationships have been one of the biggest attractions in the media. From May 2010 to September 2011, had a relationship with his longtime friend Oliver Neill. From December 2011 to March 2012 dated with singer Albert Joseph Brown's son Quincy, their rupture, according to O'Sullivan intimate friends, was on account of Quincy's treachery. In June 2012, she briefly dated with professional American football quarterback Tim Tebow. Although they have been seen several times, only Tebow has confirmed the relationship. On November 9, 2013, O'Sullivan met Britsh actor Henry Cavill, during Eagles's concert atDiscographyMadison Square Garden in New York City. They were seen again on December 2, the same year in a restaurant in New York City. At the time, O'Sullivan was accused of being a reason for Cavill's ended your engagement with British showjumper Ellen Whitaker. After five months of rumors, they assumed the relationship via O'Sullivan account Twitter on January 30, 2014. Engagement and marriage Further information: Wedding of Sheryl O'Sullivan and Henry Cavill, and Wedding dress of Sheryl O'Sullivan They got engaged on Valentine's Day in 2015, during a trip they made in the Bahamas. The engagement was announced by O'Sullivan, via their social networks. They were married on December 5, 2016 at Umaid Bhawan Palace, one of the world's largest private residences, located at Jodhpur in Rajasthan, India. A indian themed wedding O'Sullivan married a dress designed by Manish Arora, worth US$1.6 million, and an emerald crown worth US$700,000, their alliance is valued at about US$1.3 million. Were invited about 500 guests, such as O'Sullivan and Cavill family and ther intimate friends, Craig Kallman, Jeff Bhasker, Rami Yacoub, Steve Aoki, Avicii, Martin Garrix, Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, and several others. Controversy and health issue In December 2014, O'Sullivan filed a $32 million lawsuit against tabloid magazine Star, which cited that she had fourced an abortion. She also sued American blogger Perez Hilton for posting pictures of a naked woman claiming to be her. Since fifteen years old, O'Sullivan took some types of remedies due to your anxiety and insomnia. She was taken to the hospital several times during the year of 2015, due to your anxiety. After death of your mother, she developed a kind of Clonazepam addiction. She began to treat your addiction in mid August 2015, remained three weeks in a rehabilitation clinic. O'Sullivan during a personal video posted on your twitter account, she told your bad experience with Clonazepam, and warned that only can be taken with prescription, if not, you're killing yourself. In December 19, 2015, she posted an open letter to thank their fans for their support and saying he was sober of Clonazepam, andit hasn't been taking for about a month. During January 14, 2018, she suffered a fall on the staircase of her house, in Brentwood, Los Angeles. Due to this fall, she underwent surgery in April 2018, on account of a lesson suffered in the left knee. Business career and wealth Business endeavours Outside of music, O'Sullivan is an extremely successful entrepreneur. In November 2014, she has launched a line of clothes, handbags, lingerie, shoes and boots, called The Sheryl O'Sullivan Closet. Due to the success that followed, she began adding on, which resulted in the brand's current 30 different licenses. According to Guinness World Records, the collection earned $2 billion beetwen 2015 and 2016, making it the top selling celebrity clothing empire. In November 2013, she launched a beauty line called "The Sheryl O'Sullivan Collection by Channel" in partnership with Chanel, releasing various types of cosmetics, including five collections of lipsticks, highlighters, bronzers and five perfumes. In 2014, released her New York Times best-seller book entitled, Reasons, ''and poetry book [[Discography|''No Filter]]'' in 2018. In January 10, 2015, she launched her own label, a sub-label of Warner Bros. Records, Blackbird Records. Until February 2017, has already signed with five artists, released three albums, including her fourth album ''On the Loose ''released in 2016. '''Patrimony' In January 2015, she bought a luxury apartment in Los Angeles, California, with a value estimated at $5.39 million, in December that same year, O'Sullivan buy another luxury apartment in Egerton Crescent, London with a value estimated at US$3.12 million. In November 2016 buy a mansion in Brentwood, Los Angeles with a value estimated at $22.1 million. In February 2015, O'Sullivan, buy a penthouse in Manhattan, New York with a value estimated at $25.6 million. Forbes' estimated her net worth at $340 million in 2018. Discography Main article: Sheryl O'Sullivan discography, Sheryl O'Sullivan songs, and Sheryl O'Sullivan videography * Sheryl O'Sullivan (2011) * A Pocketful of Love (2012) * Let Yourself ''(2013) * ''On the Loose (2015) Filmography Main article: Sheryl O'Sullivan filmography * ''Amazing Grace'' (2006) * Pineapple Express ''(2008) * [[Discography|''Hereafter]] (2010) * 21 Jump Street (2012) * Sheryl O'Sullivan's Let Yourself (2015) * Totally Spies! (2016) * Police Woman ''(2018) Concert tours * A Pocketful of Love Tour (2012–13) * Let Yourself Tour (2014) * On the Loose World Tour (2016) Published works *Reasons'' (May 21, 2014) *''Reasons: Deluxe Edition'' (October 30, 2015) *''No Filter'''' ''(March 23, 2018)